Sasuke's Letter
by Hyria
Summary: Les humains ne peuvent s'empêcher de culpabiliser, de se faire souffrir. Sasuke n'est pas une exception. Mais avant de partir, il tient à offrir ces dernières paroles à son ange blond...


Titre : Sasuke's Letter

Auteur : Hyria

Genre : OS.

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto... Mais plus pour longtemps ! :P

Note : J'ai écrit ce OS en début d'année et quand je me relis, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit ! C'est guimauve ! :O. Mais à l'époque, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors ça reste un bon souvenir ! J'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez :)

.

_Mon cher et tendre Naruto,_

_Sous cette pluie diluvienne, je t'écris cette lettre qui contiendra mes toutes dernières paroles. Et elles te sont entièrement adressées, Naruto. Rien qu'à toi._

_Le sang qui coule le long de cette lettre n'est pas le mien . Je voulais que tu le saches. Il lui appartient . Lui qui a gaché ma vie. Lui qui a ruiné mes précieux instants de bonheur, d'insouciance. Lui qui a rempli mon coeur de vengeance et de haine. Lui qui m'a obligé à m'éloigner de vous. Celui que j'ai tant haï. Lui...Itachi._

_Tu sais, je voulais que tu saches quelque chose . Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué mon frère. J'ai tué celui qui m'a retiré mon innocence depuis mon plus jeune age. Et pourtant... Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce geste, Naruto . Cet acte ne m'a apporté aucune satisfaction, bien au contraire, car mon frère était gentil. Oui, gentil. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'a jamais cessé de penser à moi, de vouloir me protéger. C'est Madara Uchiwa qui m'a appris ça. Tu sais, l'homme d'Akatsuki au masque orange . Il m'a tout expliqué, et si tu savais ô combien je m'en veux . Je m'en veux d'avoir cru ces bétises, d'avoir haït mon frère alors qu'il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur. J'ai gaché ma vie à vouloir réaliser ce rêve de vengeance. Et maintenant qu'il est accompli, je me sens si seul, Naruto. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là, près de moi. Comme avant, juste toi et moi. Mais je sais bien que c'est trop tard. Jamais plus je ne vivrai comme avant. Je me sens si sale. Cette larme qui a coulé le long de la joue d'Itachi, ce fameux jour, je n'ai jamais voulu la voir. Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt que mon frère se faisait manipuler depuis le départ... Jamais je ne serai parti de Konoha. Jamais je n'aurai tué ce frère innocent. Et surtout, jamais je ne t'aurai quitté._

_Naruto, j'aurai aimé te voir une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant de mourir. Car oui, je compte bien rejoindre le monde des ténèbres. Cette vie n'est plus pour moi désormais. Je présume qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. J'ai l'impression d'être venu au monde pour réaliser cette stupide vengeance. Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner, et c'est pourquoi je préfère rejoindre mon frère. _

_Naruto, pourras-tu me pardonner un jour...? Ton âme est plus pure que la mienne. Depuis toutes ces années, tu as fait preuve d'une immense détermination pour me retrouver. Mais moi, je t'ai évité, j'ai résisté. Mais tout au fond de moi, mon coeur me hurlait de rentrer avec toi. Mais la haine a été plus forte que tout. Plus forte que notre amitié. Et à présent, l'amertume me ronge. Même après toutes mes erreurs, tu as continué de t'accrocher à moi comme si que ta vie en dépendait. Tu me cherchais sans cesse dans l'obscurité. Tu revenais toujours vers moi, même après avoir entendu toutes ces horreurs sortir de ma bouche . Car au fond, tu savais que j'étais toujours le même. _

_Mon coeur saigne Naruto, il est à l'agonie. J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras . Je vais t'abandonner dans ce monde rempli de douleur alors que tu continues de me chercher jour après jour. Tu peux m'en vouloir, Naruto, mais sache que le peu de jours heureux que j'ai connu, ce sont avec toi que je les ai vécu. Merci de m'avoir apporter ce bonheur. Tu es le seul qui m'ai réellement compris, après tout._

_Assis à côté du corps inerte de mon frère, je sens mes larmes se mêler à cette à cette pluie glaciale. Je vais à présent quitter ce monde de souffrance. Je vais enfin être libéré du fardeau que je porte depuis toujours._

_Naruto, j'espère que tu te rappeleras de moi comme étant un ami cher à tes yeux, et non comme un homme rongé par la haine qui a tué son frère innocent. Dans l'au-delà, je me rappelerai de toi comme étant la personne la plus précieuse dans mon coeur et je veillerai sur toi, je te le promet._

_Vis pleinement ta vie Naruto, mais je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas. Je veux continuer de vivre en toi._

_Alors je t'en prie, rappelle-toi de moi._

_Je t'aime tant..._

_Sasuke._

_._

_Review, si le coeur vous en dit :)_

_Hyria._


End file.
